While the present invention has application to internal combustion engines used for various purposes, the following description will relate the engine primarily to an outboard motor. In conjunction with an outboard motor, the throttle push-pull cable actuates not only the butterfly valve in the carburetor(s) but is also used to adjust the timing of the spark ignition system. Since the timing is not advanced uniformly over the throttle range of the engine, but in fact is held constant over a large part of the range, the motion imparted to the timing device is presently derived from a spring loaded, lost motion system of levers. The durability and ease of operation of the throttle linkage can be improved by eliminating the spring force. In order to get the desired motion, without the spring load, a cam is used. In many outboard motors the timing lever and the throttle lever are on pivot axes 90.degree. apart. Transferring motion from a cam slot to a follower moving in a plane at 90.degree. to the cam has not been done.